Cerise
by Katna
Summary: Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il la fixait ainsi et c'était bien mieux comme ça, il valait mieux qu'elle et son innocence reste loin de lui, sa folie et ses cerises. UA.


**TITRE :** Cerise

 **RÉSUMÉ :** Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il la fixait ainsi et c'était bien mieux comme ça, il valait mieux qu'elle et son innocence reste loin de lui, sa folie et ses cerises.

 **RATING :** T

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, notre reine à tous.

 **NDA :** Alors tout d'abord je tiens à remercier IACB qui m'a donné le mot "cerise" et le couple Blaise/Hermione donc cet OS ne serait pas là sans elle. Dire qu'à la base je te disais que j'écrirais au minimum 3000 voir 5000 mots bah je n'en ai écrit que 2500 au final (je m'étonne moi-même). Je remercie également ma bêta du jour malfoyswand, qui a été assez adorable pour me relire et corriger mes fautes malgré la maladie. Donc merci ! Et puis j'ai écrit, corrigé et relu cet OS sous le morceau _Exorcism - Clairity_. Je ne sais pas si les paroles correspondent mais en tout cas j'ai écrit tout ceci sous l'influence de cette musique et je vous encourage à le lire avec. J'espère que vous passerez une agréable lecture. Des bisous !

* * *

Avec le mois de juin venait la période de torture. Heureusement qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois avant qu'il en soit libéré. Cette torture, il ne la subissait pas depuis le début de sa scolarité secondaire, merci pour sa santé mentale. Non, elle avait commencé l'année dernière. Et il aurait aimé rester dans l'ignorance mais il avait dû regarder dans sa direction. Chose, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne faisait pas habituellement, connaissant l'inimité qui résidait entre elle et sa table. Le nombre de fois où ils avaient été obligés de quitter les lieux... Et puis s'il avait quelqu'un à observer dans cette direction pour passer l'ennui, c'est plutôt vers une chevelure rousse qu'il aurait porté son choix. Son amie, après tout, utilisait bien mieux ses atouts. Il portait son regard sur ce lieu qu'ils allaient bientôt tous quitter - lui et sa table et les autres - pour l'université.

Il était connu - ou sinon admis, respecté, écrit dans une loi - que toute personne d'onze à dix-huit ans se retrouvait tous les samedi dans le dinner de la ville situé juste à côté de la gare. Chacun avait sa table et sous AUCUN prétexte quelqu'un d'une autre table ne s'asseyait à une table qui n'était pas la sienne. C'était admis dans la Constitution de la ville. Cas exceptionnel pour les nouveaux venus ou pour les relations amoureuses - ou plutôt sexuelles - aussi vaines que changeantes à cet âge.

Et puis s'il y avait querelle à propos de quoi que ce soit, la personne devait régler ses comptes dehors, prière de ne pas laver son linge sale en public, merci.

Dans ce dinner digne de dater des années 50-60, alors que ça ne faisait qu'une petite vingtaine d'années qu'il s'était établi dans cette ville, tout était décoré par des néons au diverses couleurs roses, bleus, jaunes et verts, le tout complété par ses posters, plaques et autres stickers qui faisait très « d'époque ». Les fauteuils et chaises au vinyle rose ou bleu selon les zones entouraient de simples tables de restaurant blanches. Les serveuses distribuaient boissons, hamburgers, frites et autres en-cas montées sur des rollers quads. Vraiment très typique et très cliché, à la limite du ringard, mais irrésistiblement attirant.

Blaise s'arracha de ses réflexions en l'apercevant pendant qu'il parcourait le lieu de ses yeux noirs. Elle venait d'entrer dans le dinner, légèrement trempée par l'averse qui l'avait surprise, elle et Ginny. Blaise grogna légèrement en voyant que sa chemise blanche laissait entrapercevoir son soutien gorge rouge. Rouge cerise. Blaise ricana face à l'odieuse ironie du sort dont il était victime. Et fut tenté de lever ses yeux au ciel pour demander des comptes à quelqu'un là-haut afin d'éviter de foutre encore plus le bordel dans sa tête. Avec la plus grande des amabilités, bien sûr.

Et puis, il vit ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et il sut que son supplice aurait lieu aujourd'hui, et qu'il allait durer chaque putain de samedi de ce mois de juin. Quatre samedis ce n'est pas grand chose, n'est ce pas ? Blaise ricana à cette idée : chacun de ces samedis serait un tourment. Il fut tenté de s'en priver en passant les prochaines heures la tête dans ses bras, parce que, sinon, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de regarder.

Mais Blaise était visiblement quelqu'un de masochiste, puisqu'il la regarda s'installer sur sa banquette, vide de Luna, Ron, Neville et Harry, qui avaient attrapé une grippe particulièrement vindicative et soudaine. Elle s'essora légèrement les cheveux avec les serviettes en tissu que la serveuse leur avait donné en prenant leur commande : milk-shake à la vanille et pancakes. Elle prenait la même commande depuis sept ans, sauf les fois où elle venait malgré le fait qu'elle soit malade : là, elle prenait un lait chaud avec du miel, et rien d'autre car elle n'avait pas grand appétit.

Blaise, depuis sa première série de longues heures de torture, lui avait prêté beaucoup plus d'attention. Une attention même obsessionnelle, lui disait Pansy, qu'il envoyait alors sèchement se faire foutre. S'il vous plaît. De toutes façons, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait remarqué, et grand bien lui fasse, car il n'aurait pas supporté les remarques de Drago, Théo, Daphné et cie. Déjà qu'il se ridiculisait tout seul et qu'il en avait bien conscience.

La serveuse déposa les commandes devant elles. Hermione commença par le milk-shake. Il savait qu'à plus de la moitié du milk-shake, s'il n'enfouissait pas sa tête dans ses bras avec l'intention de s'étouffer avec - au minimum - ou s'il ne quittait pas le bâtiment, il était fichu. Screwed. Finite.

Mais comme un prisonnier condamné à l'échafaud, il se savait déjà fini. Tiens, elle avait déjà aspiré un tiers de sa boisson. Il s'était toujours demandé comment, même en hiver on pouvait boire ce type de boisson, surtout aussi vite. Sachant qu'en plus leur partie du territoire britannique n'était pas du tout la plus tempérée. N'avait-elle pas mal à la tête ? Puis elle n'était pas gelée en venant de se prendre la pluie subitement ? Voulait-elle vraiment tomber malade ?

Il fut troublé dans ses pensées en la voyant décrocher un de ses élastiques afin d'attacher son épaisse crinière pour éviter qu'ils ne gouttent plus encore sur son chemisier ,et qu'ils ne le rendent encore plus transparent. Ce dont il la remercia avidement. Nouveau grognement. Regard porté sur le dit chemisier transparent et donc le soutien gorge rouge - cerise -, évoqué.

Et voilà. Comment se faire du mal alors qu'il devait déjà se préparer à de très, très longues heures de torture.

Il fut d'ailleurs attiré par le mouvement hypnotisant de son index, enroulant et déroulant une boucle lourde d'eau qui s'était échappé de sa coiffure abstraite. Boucle qui de ce fait rebondissait impétueusement en déversant goutte par goutte l'eau de pluie qu'elle avait engorgée, créant de nouvelles tâches sombres sur sa chemise. Grognement.

Quand il se détourna de cette vision pour observer où en était le niveau de son milk-shake, il se tendit. Plus de la moitié de la boisson avait été engloutie. D'ailleurs la première arme de torture était saisie par elle. Innocemment - et c'était sûrement ça, le pire -, elle se saisit d'une cerise par la queue. Pourquoi d'ailleurs on l'appelait comme ça ? Histoire d'encore plus lui torturer l'esprit. Autant éviter de mentionner le mot commençant par « q », s'il ne voulait pas vite se retrouver mal, très très vite.

D'où venait ses cerises ? Importées directement du jardin des parents Granger. Ils ont trois cerisiers dans leur jardin et les fruits sont cueillis. Tout. Le. Mois. De. Juin. D'où le fait que chaque mois de juin, voir le dernier samedi de mai, ou le premier samedi de juillet, elle débarquait avec une petite cagette de cerises qu'elle dégustait pendant de longues heures. Pour son grand – malheur - bonheur. Blaise retourna à son statut de masochiste et observa la scène de torture.

Elle se saisissait donc délicatement de l'objet de torture, du bout de ses doigts et ouvrit délicatement sa bouche, engloba la cerise de ses lèvres, puis ses dents. Elle tira d'entre ses dents la qu-... l'objet en « q » qui se détacha d'un geste sec. Puis elle suça pendant de longues minutes le fruit. Le mouvement de ses joues s'activant à sa tâche, pour ne pas gâcher la pulpe du si délicieux fruit et ne rien laisser autour du noyau. Noyau qu'elle retira du bout de ses doigts -dont les ongles étaient peint d'un rouge plus vermillon que cerise, merci mon dieu - puis déposa sur l'assiette de ses pancakes au trois quart consommés.

Et le manège se répétait inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'aucune cerise ne restent dans cette foutue cagette. Sachant que plus d'une trentaine s'y trouvaient, Blaise se retrouvait comme tous les samedis de juin depuis l'année dernière, spectateur d'une torture incroyablement longue. Comment diable, Hermione Granger pouvait rendre le fait de manger des cerises d'une sensualité sans pareil ? Surtout que toute la torture constituait - bien évidemment - à imaginer autre chose qu'un fruit dégusté de cette manière par elle. Et rien qu'à l'évoquer, Blaise se crispa pour qu'aucun autre organe de son corps - autre que son cerveau - ne participe activement à cette séance de dégustation.

Comme le mois de juin était long et à la fois si loin à attendre tout le reste de l'année. Car Blaise l'ayant observé tout le long de l'année , aucun autre aliment n'avait su déclencher une si haute, violente et délicieuse torture en lui et son subconscient.

Car il ne subissait pas l'acte en lui-même mais son subconscient, ce traître, cet infidèle, s'amusait à lui faire rêver d'elle, lui et ses - putain de - cerises. Et bien sûr, une autre partie de son corps se retrouvait alors participative lors de son réveil.

Grognement. Le jus du fruit commence à colorer activement les lèvres de la brune. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait mordre dedans et goûter sa saveur - mélangée à celle du fruit - qui devrait être tellement... Grognement un peu plus fort.

Blaise essaya de rester calme. Fichues cerises.

Puis Ginny passa devant Hermione, l'arrachant à quelques secondes de sa si précieuse torture. Et puis, quand il reprit contact avec elle, il croisa son regard avec ses yeux ambrés. Il se tendit. Grillé.

Bien sûr de part la force de l'habitude, elle lui lança un regard méfiant à la limite de la colère. Puis, semblant l'étudier de près, il passa à la curiosité. Rompant le contact visuel car il prenait conscience qu'il venait rater peut-être plusieurs minutes de son si délicieux supplice. Ses yeux revinrent donc naturellement se fixer sur la partie sud de son visage.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il la fixait ainsi et c'était bien mieux comme ça, il valait mieux qu'elle et son innocence reste loin de lui, sa folie et ses cerises.

Sauf que, maintenant, elle ne semblait plus vouloir le laisser à sa si terrible et obsessionnelle observation. Elle claqua des doigts devant sa bouche, le ramenant à une vision plus globale d'elle. Elle sembla lui demander quel était son problème. Si seulement elle savait. Elle lui mettrait une droite comme à Malefoy lors de leur 4ème. Peut-être qu'elle devrait vraiment le faire. Peut-être que ça reconnecterait ses neurones défaillants, et totalement obsédés par la cerise qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, entre eux.

Ce fut donc avec cet espoir totalement dés-illusoire qu'il se leva, ignorant les interjections de sa table, pour aller vers elle et sa table. Elle fronçait encore plus ses sourcils, plus il avançait vers elle. Et peut-être c'était mieux ainsi, sa réaction en serait d'autant plus vive. Une fois arrêté devant sa table, elle leva ses yeux et jouant avec sa cerise avec ses doigts, elle lui demanda :

« C'est quoi ton problème, Zabini, encore ? »

Elle voulait sa mort, à balancer le fruit de gauche à droite juste sous nez. Ouais, il allait mourir là, maintenant.

« Je te parle, Zabini. Et plutôt courtoisement, donc la moindre des choses c'est que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme un psychopathe ou un obsédé et que tu me dises quel est ton problème, vite s'il te plaît. »

Droite, gauche. Tiens elle rapprochait la cerise de sa bouche, elle ouvrait déjà la bouche dans l'intention d'englober ce fruit, qui le rendait totalement fou. Il arriva toutefois à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer, avec sa voix terriblement rauque, peu importe comment il pouvait s'exhorter de se comporter comme un humain doter de toutes ses capacités mentales :

« Arrête de jouer, voir carrément de manger juste mon nez ces fichues cerises. »

Peut-être que sa voix était trop basse, ou alors que le fait qu'il essayait de restreindre le désir qu'il le submergeait si près d'elle et ces putain de cerises sa voix était rendue beaucoup trop rauque et grave par son désir pour être totalement intelligible.

Le fait est qu'Hermione suspendit son geste de mener sa cerise à sa cavité buccale laissant ses lèvres formé un ovale, la cerise frôlant ses lèvres et sa langue prête à sortir pour cueillir le fruit et le déguster.

Blaise ne sut pas ce qui le fit perdre tous ses moyens, peut-être la vue de l'appendice rose, la vision d'aussi près de sa torture hebdomadaire, ou le tout réunit. Mais son cerveau court-circuita et il saisit d'une main brutale le cou d'Hermione et de l'autre sa taille, pour la dresser à sa hauteur, lui faisant lâcher la cerise sous la surprise et la vivacité du geste.

Et Blaise se jeta à corps perdu sur ses lèvres rouges. Rouge cerise. Au goût mêlé de son dermophile indien à la vanille et de cerise. Il en voulut tout de suite plus. Ça ne suffisait pas pour accomplir le fantasme. Il glissa donc sa langue contre la sienne. Et c'était tellement bon, tellement au dessus de ses rêves qui semblaient bien pâles et pauvres à côté. La danse endiablée qu'elles livraient et ce goût, le goût du pêché, du désir, du sexe. Rien ne valait ça. Il la serra d'autant plus contre lui, la faisant presser ses courbes contre son torse, ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à reprendre ses esprits, loin de là. Il en voulut plus, il n'en aurait jamais assez.

Puis elle se mit à lui répondre avec ardeur et la situation prit d'autant plus d'ampleur, pressant sans complexe, son fessier moulé dans un short en jean avec délectation et férocité. Puis le besoin d'air, cette faiblesse horrible et regrettable, proche à ces créatures dites vivantes, se fit appeler et il dût détacher ses lèvres d'elle. Pourtant il aurait avec joie décidé de mourir d'asphyxie sous ce goût, sous ses lèvres, sous ce désir qui vibrait en ce moment.

Une fois un minimum d'écart rétabli, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et lui administra une gifle des plus retentissantes et douloureuses. D'ailleurs, ça ne sembla définitivement pas reconnecter les dits neurones cités précédemment car il n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer chaque seconde de sa vie.

Elle et son souffle saccadée, ses cheveux s'étant échappé sous la sauvagerie de l'échange, ses joues rouge cerise -grognement-, ses lèvres cerises également mais d'autant plus gonflées sous l'échange qu'elles venaient de subir. Elle, qui avait toujours réponse à tout, toujours quelque chose à dire, qui savait toujours tout, semblait totalement désarmé et déboussolé face aux dernières minutes.

Et il lui souhaitait d'être dévoré par cette folie dans laquelle il avait vécu ses derniers mois. D'en devenir complètement rongé de l'intérieur et de n'en être plus maître de ses pensées. Il lui souhaitait ça, pour qu'elle comprenne ne serait-ce qu'un centième de la douleur de l'attente désespérée de ce moment qui était à la fois tellement et si peu.

Elle sembla revenir légèrement à elle même car elle réussit à sortir, le souffle haché, court et totalement incohérent :

« Qu'est-ce... Que... Mais... Pourquoi ?! »

Elle voulait donc des réponses. Il se rapprocha d'elle, elle se tendit dans l'attente, le désir, la peur ou peut-être le tout combiné quel allait être son prochain mouvement. Il se rapprocha simplement de son oreille et lui murmura sa voix encore rauque :

« C'est à cause de toi, Hermione. Toi et tes foutues cerises. »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :3


End file.
